demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Sukoshi Shinoshōjo
Background Sukoshi was born in Tokyo, Japan to an unknown Japanese man, and Izanami, a Japanese creator god. The man died soon after her birth, so Izanami herself raised Sukoshi. Sukoshi grew up in a shrine dedicated to the goddess, and was the villages local "Miko" (shrine maiden). Izanami passed down to Sukoshi a heavenly hoe, called Sōzō. Izanami taught Sukoshi how to fight with it in hoe form, before revealing to her that it was also a scythe, and teaching her how to fight that as well. She learned how to summon souls on her own, and always holds the festival for Izanami in her village. It wasn't until recent that Izanami tasked Sukoshi with the duty of skating the wicked, and fighting alongside other Japanese demigods to fight the Greeks. Appearance Sukoshi has very long blue hair in a hime cut, and big purple eyes. She's a cute young girl, with chubby cheeks, and a round face. She wears a white shirt, a black skirt with suspenders, white socks, and brown shoes. She occasionally wears a green sundress, and also occasionally wear the traditional Miko garb. Personality Sukoshi, despite her intensive training, is still a very young girl, and is quite naive. She loves cartoons, and playing with dolls. She's also quite obedient, and she takes the souls of the wicked without hesitation. As the daughter of a death god, she's prime to going a little crazy and coming off as a little scary when she shows off her immortality skills. Abilities Sukoshi is a powerful demigod(dess), being the daughter of a creator goddess. She has control over death. She is skilled with her scythe/hoe, which she uses to slice and rip her foes apart. She also, on occasion, fights with a large kitchen knife. She is very hard to kill, as you need to know the process in which to kill her. You can shot and poison and stab her all you want, and still not kill her. First, you need to chop off every limb. Then, you need to burn them all completely to ash, and scatter them. Then you need to chop off her head, and kill the brain. Lastly, you need to stab the heart exactly ten times. No more. No less. Fail this, and she'll just regenerate. Her scythe can rip out a persons very soul. Fatal Flaw Her fatal flaw is unknown. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Curry Buns (They're so good~!) * Color: Blue (It's my hair color!) * Animal: Bunnies (They're my spirit animal, too.) * Song: I don't know... * Music Group: Also don't know... * Holiday: The local festival for mommy! * Season: Spring~! * Height (on men): Um... * Weight (on men): ... I don't know... * Body Part (on men): I'm still too young to know... * Color of Eyes: Brown * Color of Hair: Black * Color of Skin: Pale * Trait in the Opposite Sex: Um... I don't know... * Thing About Herself: My immortality~! Least Favorites * Food: Natto (It sticks to the roof of my mouth...) * Color: None * Animal: Ducks (One pecked at me. Mommy blew it up~!) * Song: None * Music Group: None * Holiday: None * Season: Winter * Height (on men): Dunno * Weight (on men): Dunno * Body Part (on men): Again. I don't know. * Color of Eyes: Green * Color of Hair: Gray * Color of Skin: None * Trait in the Opposite Sex: Uh... * Thing About Herself: Hm.... Nothing~! Trivia *Sukoshi's full name means "Little death girl." *Sukoshi's measurements are B56/W51/H59. Category:Gojira1234 Category:Females Category:Japanese Demigods Category:Children of Izanami Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Character Page